Totally Phantom
by Jlargent
Summary: After three years Sam Returns home to face the ghosts of her past. Or should I say Phantom. Sam/Danni pairing the first of it's kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Totally Phantom**

**Chapter 1: Ghosts of the past**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Here we go with a Totally Spies/ Danny Phantom crossover._

_Tucker: Jlargent does not own Totally Spies or Danny Phantom._

_Me: Let's get this story started. Note: The events of Phantom Planet never happened in this story._

Sam's POV

I head back to the villa alone because I wanted to be alone today. After a long day at school I went to the florist and ordered a bouquet of white lilies, it feels like yesterday but it has now been three years since that day, the day I signed on, as a spy for WHOOP and it was also the same day I lost someone very important to me. I, Samantha Manson am a spy and a student in Beverly Hills, California but unbeknownst to my friends Clover and Alex I am originally from Amity Park, the most haunted town in America and home to the half-human/ half-ghost vigilante Danny Phantom. But he was also my best friend Danny Fenton his parents Jack and Maddie Fenton are professional ghost hunters, one day Danny's parents created a device known as the Fenton ghost portal that allows them to enter the Ghost Zone where ghosts reside at the first attempt to activate the portal it did not work, disappointed they left the lab, we decided if we could try to activate the portal I insisted that Danny enter but what we did not know is that there was an on/off switch inside the portal and when Danny accidentally flipped the switch he was blasted with ectoplasm energy altering his DNA turning him into a ghost hybrid, and from that day Danny fought the ghosts that came through the portal and Danny has always fought them back and beaten them but one day that all changed. And on that day Danny Phantom was killed in an epic battle against his arc-nemesis Vlad Plasmus, both bodies laid there as their secret identities were revealed to the world I cried for days until Jerry arrived offering to let me join WHOOP as an operative I joined without hesitation and I started fresh in Beverley Hills I changed my hair color and started wearing contacts to change my eye color to an emerald green and changed my mannerisms I even changed my last name to Mullins. I completely changed everything about me except I still care about the environment and my friends. I think about my old friends back in Amity Park as I pull out a photo of Danny and some incense, I place the photo on a makeshift altar and lit the incense and got down on my knees and placed my hands together in prayer "Danny it's that time of year and I really miss you very much I really wish that I had a chance to tell you how I really felt about you. I'm a spy trying to make a difference in the world and I think you'd be proud of me for that." I said as the smoke wisps in the air and the lilies laying across from the altar the scents of both mix in the air creating a soothing air of peace in the small room.

The next day I wear a black armband in remembrance of Danny, I arrived to class and sat down behind Mandy "What's with the armband freak? Someone die?" she asked mockingly I growled and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her close with enough venom I spat out "Mandy I am not really in the mood today to put up with your crap. And yes, someone very close to me died three years ago. So if you feel like pressing your luck just try it." I threatened the old me was leaking through as I roughly shoved Mandy back into her chair, unfortunately for me the teacher came in at the start of my outburst and I was sent to the school counselor Mrs. Berry "Now Samantha what seems to be the problem? Your teacher said that you had made an outburst to Mandy. Now I agree that she was out of line, but you reacted in such a negative manner, I wish to know the cause of your emotional issue, you are a model student and to see you act like this has us worried." Mrs. Berry said as I lay on the couch staring at the ceiling "It's so hard trying to forget losing someone you deeply care about. I just wish I had a chance to tell him." I said as she nodded in sympathy she looked up from her clipboard "I have a suggestion, why not go back and confront your feelings about this person you loved. By that I mean return to Amity Park and talk to your old friends and family members about that day and perhaps you could find closure." Mrs. Berry said as she wrote a permission slip for a leave of absence and handed it to me I grabbed the slip and headed to the main office to prepare for a return trip to my former home. The home I left three years ago when my best friend died, I remember it like it was yesterday as the cliché goes,

**Flashback**

_It was raining hard as a crowd gathered in a rather large circle Danny stood breathing heavily with several cuts crisscrossing his body as his opponent Plasmus also stood his cape tattered his clothing faring no better, both combatants looked as though they only had enough energy for one last attack Plasmus looked at Danny a slight smirk crossing his lips "Well Daniel it seems that we have reached the endgame of our little chess game, there are no more pawns we can utilize or any allies to call upon, one way or another it shall end here." to which Danny gave a sad smile "For once cheese head I agree. But if I'm going to die then I'm going to take you with me." with those words a barrier appeared cutting the crowd off from the combatants "What is this?" Vlad asked with a slight fear in his tone of voice, Danny calmly walked to the center of the dome and assumed a fighting position "It's called an ecto-dome similar to the one the ghost king uses but on a smaller scale. You see I know I can't beat you in a fair fight so I'm going to use a move I created just for this moment. I call it the ecto-nova!" Danny then started glowing and suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light and a resounding explosion I had to cover my eyes to avoid being blinded, when it was safe to look there was a huge crater right where the dome was and in the center was Danny laying on the ground, wisps of smoke were emanating from his body as I climbed down to see if he was alright "Danny are you okay?" I asked as he struggled to lift his right hand "Argh I put too much into that attack, it looks like I'm going to die. Sam I wanted to tell you that I care deeply about you and I regret not telling you that sooner." he said as he died right there in my arms I held him close even as he shifted back into his human form I ignored the stunned gasps of the onlookers my only concern was that of Danny._

**End Flashback**

I called Jerry and gotten permission for a leave of absence from any form of mission seeing as this is very personal to me, he told me that I could take all the time I needed. I booked a flight to Amity Park and four hours later I arrived at Ichabod Crane international airport I called a taxi and headed to the Sleepy Hollow Hotel to stay in a room until I settle things here. I unpacked my bags as I went into the shower and I changed into my pajamas climbed into bed and slowly fall asleep dreaming of happier times with my friends and family.

_To be continued._

_Me: Well what do you think? Please R&R you know where that button is so click on it already._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	2. Reunions

**Totally Phantom**

**Chapter 2: Reunions**

**Written By Jlargent**

_Me: Here's chapter tow and I do not own Danny Phantom nor do I own Totally Spies, no money is being made off of this. And to those who reviewed I apologize I really thought I was doing a first of a kind story thank you for correcting me._

_Me: And now our feature presentation. And there are a few game references throughout the story._

Sam's POV

I awoke the next morning feeling like a zombie, you know feeling like you have cotton in your head and general grouchiness I smile as I remember that familiar feeling, the nights of defying my parents and fighting ghosts can do that to a person. I drag myself out of bed and showered to clear my head of the cobwebs, when I step out of the shower I dress in a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt with a red skull and crossbones on it and I slip on a pair of steel-toed shoes and put my hair into a ponytail and finally I remove the contacts I look into the mirror at the results and momentarily stare into my dark lavender eyes I grab my purse and left my hotel room the first stop, my parents lord knows how this'll turn out.

Taking a taxi to my parents' home I noticed several changes throughout the town several stores were closed and new ones were in their place. As the cab drives by Casper High School I noticed a statue of Danny in front of the school "Hey what's with the statue?" I asked the cab driver "It's in honor of Danny Fenton the hero of Amity Park that statue is dedicated to his memory it was put there shortly after his funeral. There are three others like it in town one at the old Fentonworks building, one in the park, and one at the site of his final battle it's been transformed into a memorial park in his honor." he answered as he drove to the address I gave him "After the funeral things changed, the Fentons suddenly quit ghost hunting and are living in their home in quiet seclusion. Tucker Foley is now mayor of Amity and he's one of the best mayors we've had in a long time much better than Masters was. The Mansons they publicly insulted Danny and as a result of a bitter courtroom battle lost most of their fortune when Jasmine Fenton sued them for character defamation, I have to admit that Phoenix Wright is one good lawyer. As for Samantha Manson nobody knows what happened to her, I think she moved away to escape the pain of losing Danny and I really can't blame her for that, sometimes the pain can last a long time and you need to escape to recover from the shock of it and in due time you try to fix the damage but it will never be easy." the cabbie said as we arrived at the Manson home "Here we are." he said as I paid him "Welcome home Sam." the cabbie said as I turned around, surprised that he knew me but he was gone.

I stepped in the foyer of the mansion still decorated in the same motif as I remember it all white with red carpeting and various Victorian era statuettes adorn the waiting room my mind drifting back to the day I left to join WHOOP, I argued with my parents saying that Danny was nothing more than scum and deserved to die that day. I remember distinctly slapping both of my parents in the face before I left without a word, that was three years ago and I wanted to apologize for what I did to them and to talk about Danny. I waited a few more minuets when the door to the main hall opens up to reveal my parents they looked a little older and had a few gray hairs adorning their platinum blonde hair, the main reason I dyed my hair black in the first place is that I didn't want to fit into society I wanted to be an individual in my own way. It only took a moment to overcome the shock of my sudden arrival before they proceeded to barrage me with questions and accusations as to why I left home when they finally calmed down we went to the family room and I sat down in one of the easy chairs and my parents sat down on the couch "What we want to know is why you left in the first place?" my mother asked me while wringing her hands in nervousness I noticed a slight fear in her eyes looking at my father as she asked that question I arched an eyebrow before answering "The reason why is that I couldn't take it anymore I lost the person I love and I needed to escape from the pain. The reason it took me so long is that I needed time to recover and now that I'm back home I'm going to reconcile with everyone I know and before you say anything I'm still the rebellious daughter you never raised. You spent more time living the high life and less time with your daughter. I loved Danny and if you had a chance to know him maybe you would've liked him as much as I did." I said in a calm and evenly tone of voice "I can only hope that you can forgive me and him for what has happened since then." I said as I started to leave, my father stood up and grabbed my arm roughly "What gives you the right to tell us how we should raise you? If I remember right I am the head of this family and you are going to obey ME!" he said as he reared his hand back and slapped me hard and I fall to the floor, for a brief moment I forgot that I had spy training as he raised his hand again to strike at me. There was a blur and a crash and my father crumpled to the floor I looked up and my mother stood there with a broken vase in her hands panting hard she spoke with a slightly ragged voice like I'm finally hearing my mother for the first time "You will NOT hurt my daughter you ungrateful bastard." My father moaned painfully as I rose to my feet "Mom let's get out of here." I said as we left the house and went to my hotel room.

As my mom sat on the bed I called the police and filed charges on my father, it won't be easy but they'll make sure that my father won't hurt my mother ever again "When did it the abuse start?" I asked my mother wiped away her eyes before answering "It all started two years ago. Shortly after you left at first it was the arguments and the occasional slap to the face but it escalated to when he hits me almost everyday. And it was all because he couldn't stand the fact that you were right about the Fenton boy. We should have been more open to your life with him, I realize that I was wrong about him, and when he sacrificed himself to save all of us that kind of heroism should be remembered not tarnished by bitter words. Sam I'm sorry for what I said about Danny." I leaned down and hugged her as the tears streamed down both of our faces "I forgive you mom." I whispered as we sat there and cried.

I sat in the chair looking at the newspaper thinking if my father was acting like this because of me leaving how would the others react to my return? I cannot say for certain but I have hope that they too would forgive me.

_To be continued._

_Me: Please Read & Review. And be prepared because the twists and turns will all lead to a surprise I can't tell you what it is. You would just have to wait and read._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	3. Fenton, Danielle

**Totally Phantom**

**Chapter 3: Fenton, Danielle**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: To all those who reviewed: I apologize for the way I write and I will try to do better thank you for understanding._

_Jazz: Jlargent does not own Danny Phantom or Totally Spies. No monetary value is being made off of this piece of fiction and if he did own Danny Phantom he'd have a climatic final battle against Vlad for the series finale._

_Me: That's true and I'd also hook you up with someone in the end as well. Now on with the show._

Danni's POV

I fly back to Fentonworks carrying my backpack filled with homework, sometimes I cannot believe that I'm actually living here in Amity since I returned to this place three years ago after my father Danny died. It's funny I feel as though a part of me really miss him since I am his clone but another part of me wonders if my dad was still alive what would I still be running from Vlad and his attempts to eliminate me once and for all. I fly into my room and changed back into my human form. I looked into the mirror at my refection at my seventeen year-old body when I arrived in Amity I looked ten years old and one day I woke up to suddenly looking fourteen my grandparents Jack and Maddie (It was weird calling them that. In fact I'm still trying to get used to it.) examined me to find since dad was fourteen when I was created my body changed to compensate that was three years ago I admit I look pretty good I pretty much look like a female version of my dad my raven black hair reaching down to the middle of my back defines me. I unpack my bags and pulled out my calculus book and started on the long drudgery of doing homework.

I woke up a few hours later my English paper clinging to my face. I shook my head and the paper fell from my face I look at the clock and it read 2:30 a.m. I groaned as I stood up to straighten my back I winced slightly as my back popped into place due to somehow sleeping in a chair in a rather uncomfortable position. My stomach growled and I decided to head down to the kitchen to grab a piece of dinner that is not contaminated with ecto radiation. I climbed down the stairs to the kitchen only to see the light on I slowly walked in only to see my aunt Jasmine sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands I sighed and sat down at the table with her "Couldn't sleep huh?" I asked as I grabbed items needed to make a sandwich, Jazz looked up at me "I could ask the same of you Danni." she asked me I noticed a photo sitting in front of her I looked at it, it was of my father Sam and Tucker standing in front of the Burger three years ago before he gotten his powers that resulted in my eventual creation from his DNA.

"It has been three years since that day and I still miss him." Jazz said as she nurses her coffee, I leaned over and held her hands " Aunt Jazz I think that my Dad would've wanted to sacrifice himself to save the people he loves. I often wished I was there that day so I could've helped him but there's no way to change time and undo the results." I said as I hugged her, she sniffed as she hugged me back. I released the hug and sat back into my chair "Besides I don't think he'd want us to mope around all the time." I joked as my aunt smiled at my little joke as I grabbed my sandwich and practically inhaled it I poured me a glass of milk and drank it. I kissed my aunt on the forehead as I went upstairs to finish my homework my ghost sense went off I quickly changed into my alternate form it's similar to my dads except with a bare midriff a white heartbreaker jacket I focused my right hand and created my signature weapon; The Phantom's Blade a key shaped sword (Aunt Jazz says I've been playing too much Kingdom Hearts) when it comes to fighting my opponents I like to fight up close and personal, whereas my dad fights at a distance I made a mental note of the steel toed boots and Kevlar gloves I recently acquired and put them on thus increasing both offensive and defensive attributes I turned intangible and flew out the window.

I arrived downtown near the Burger to see Skulker terrorizing bystanders, since my father's death Skulker has been gunning after me declaring me his prey as sickening as it sounds. I cut the ropes with my blade and escorted them to safety "To hurt people that's low even for you Skulker." I growled as I charged up my blade ready to cut his armor in two, Skulker merely shrugged his shoulders and opened his armor to reveal various missiles and rockets pointed at me "I am willing to do what it takes to capture my prey I just needed the right bait. Now your pelt will adorn my bed." After those words he fired I sliced the oncoming barrage cleanly in half and they fell harmlessly onto the ground. Charged at him and brought my blade down and he stared dumbly as his left arm fell to the ground his right hand produced two blades and he attempted to stab me I turned intangible to dodge, I materialize and twirled my blade almost lazily I fake a yawn "Can we wrap this up I have school at eight o'clock and I would like to actually stay awake to make it through the day for once." I said akin to my dads trademark witty banter suddenly I was hit in the head from behind and I fell to the ground I look up to see Skulker's left arm fly back to him and reattach itself to his severed left arm "I picked up this little trick from our last fight now whenever you slice off it will reattach itself to me." I mentally cursed at my arrogance here I am with a enemy that learned form our last battle that means I'm officially screwed Skulker laughed as he fired his arms at me I cut both of them in half only to see them repair themselves and continue the attack.

This went on for about thirty minuets by this time I was breathing heavily and I can barely lift my blade to defend myself "Now you're mine whelp." Skulker yells as he launches yet another attack when a beam of blue light shot out and hit the arms, they struggle against the pull of the light but it proves futile as they were pulled in to a familiar thermos I look at the person I almost wept as Sam stood there with the Fenton Thermos in her hands "Hey look it's the Venus De Skulker." I looked at the now armless hunter "Nah he is officially disarmed." I joked as she pulled Skulker into her thermos I floated over to her and changed back and then I hugged her deeply "Sam I haven't seen you since the funeral." I said as I released the hug, Sam looks at me apparently not expecting to see me at her age "Well I needed time to heal. I knew I had to come back home so I took an extra thermos with me when I left. What about you last I saw you looked like a ten-year old what happened?" she asked with a hint of embarrassment not that I couldn't blame her "Well I was staying at my grandparents and I woke being fourteen. Jack and Maddie figured that since my dads was fourteen my DNA changed to match his age when he died and my body grew from there." explained and in turn she told me about life as a spy which I found exciting. We talked for hours until the sun was peaking over the horizon I looked at my watch and groaned it read six a.m. which means I have to go back home and get ready for school I said goodbye to Sam promising to meet her after school at the Burger.

_To be continued._

_Me: There we go with another video game reference and yet another Yu Yu Hakusho reference to add to date. Keep the reviews coming and I really appreciate the feedback you're providing._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	4. Confession

**Totally Phantom**

**Chapter 4: Confession**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Well here we are with chapter four of this story._

_Valerie: Jlargent does not own Totally Spies or Danny Phantom._

_Me: Thank you Valerie and I'll start on the sequel to 9-Tailed Spy soon. Look for it in the Naruto section. And I'm sorry if the Shoujo-ai content offends you in anyway. _

Sam's POV

I spent most of the day wandering around town taking in the familiar sights; I head towards the park and sat down on a bench resting from the long walk. I stare into the sky wondering how did I get to this point in life, how did I go from becoming a goth with dreams of making the world more environmental to being a glorified garbage collector? Capturing over the top megalomaniacs whose main goal in life is to try to take over the world. And all the while trying to maintain the balance of being both a spy and an average teenager, it's enough to drive one insane from the madness of the situation, I sigh frustrated at the situation I'm in, the heat from the sun lulls me to sleep as I lean back and try to clear my head of these cluttered thoughts.

I awoke to someone shaking my shoulder, I jolt upright and quickly remember where I am I turn to the person who shook me awake it was Danni dressed in a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt her sky blue eyes looks at me filled with concern "Sam are you okay?" she asked as she helped me up from the bench I'm sitting on "Yeah I'm fine what are you doing here?" I notice that she has a bouquet of white roses in her right hand "I come here every year to pay my respects to my dad." she explained as we walk towards the statue of Danny "Danni I have an confession to make. Since I came back home I felt as though I was missing something, like I needed to be here." I said as Danni placed the roses at the base of the statue, which read:

**Daniel James Fenton **

**1993-2004**

**Beloved son, and devoted hero.**

**In heaven, watching over us all.**

She held her hands in prayer and stood in front of the statue for a few long moments, until she bent down and place a candle next to the roses and lit it with a small ecto-beam I recognize the scent of jasmine comes from the candle, my favorite scent I wonder how Danni knew "As I was saying I realize that I was meant to come back home." I said as the tears started flowing down my face "You know I loved your dad right? I think that if we'd had gotten married I would've been honored to be your mother." and I finally broke down and dropped to my knees and wept openly and Danni bent down and held me as I sobbed into her arms. I finally stopped and Danni helped me up the second time today that she's helped me I thought as I wiped the tears away from my eyes "I have something to confess as well, for a long time since I first met you I had a small crush on you but seeing you after all this time I realize that those feeling are still there. Samantha Manson I love you." Danni said as I look into her eyes I too had feelings towards Danni but I never noticed because at the time she was twelve and I was dating Danny, I thought about if I should give in to my feelings for her Danny would want me to follow my heart.

I hugged Danni and kissed her on the cheek "Danni I love you too. I was too afraid to tell you because of our age differences but now that we're the same age I think that we should give it a shot." I said as we kissed deeply, she looked as though a large weight was lifted off of her shoulders as I returned her affection no, love back at her. She grabbed my hand and changed into her ghost form and she lifted me into the air and flew with me in her arms for a brief moment I felt as though I was with Danny I remember the feelings that went through me even though we were being influenced by Ember the feelings were still there and they were real and flying with Danni I feel the same way about her, but suddenly a crimson ecto bean glanced by us and Danni almost dropped me she landed and gently placed me on the ground "Who's there? Show yourself you coward!" I said angrily ad the mysterious figure stepped out of the shadows and I nearly screamed as the figure revealed to be that of Vlad Masters A.K.A Plasmus but he looked different parts of him appeared to be robotic as a blood red aura emitted from him "Now now my dear daughter is that anyway to speak to your father? I'm afraid that I'll have to you." he laughed as he fired an ecto beam at us.

_To be concluded._

_Me: The final chapter is coming up and there's going to be a guest appearing in the chapter but I'm not saying whom. Keep the reviews coming I love the response you've been giving me._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	5. Conclusion

**Totally Phantom**

**Chapter 5: Conclusion**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Well here it is the finale of Totally Phantom._

_Danni: Jlargent does not own Totally Spies or Danny Phantom. No money is being offered to write this fic so you can't sue him._

_Me: Thank you Danni and I hope that you enjoy this final chapter in this story._

Danni's POV

Vlad laughed like a madman as his beams shot towards usI quickly deflected the beam with my blade and flew in close in a flash Vlad produced his own sword and proceeded to engage in a sort of bizarre sword fight of epic proportions. We fought with everything we had I produced a few shockwaves to try to hold him at bay until I can finish him but he counters with the same moves negating the effect, I rise up above Vlad and then spun down and brought down my sword onto Vlad's sword hoping to shatter it, but he used my momentum and sent me flying back into an abandoned building. I painfully stood up from the small pile of debris that landed upon me as Vlad floated in twirling his sword casually I then noticed that his sword looks as though it was forged out of ice and was glowing a faint blue "How are you alive after all the time?" I said as I held my sword at a ready position, Vlad smirked and placed his sword at his hip "Quite simple really, I created a clone of myself before your insufferable fool of a father self-destructed to try to defeat me. I unfortunately I was caught partially in the explosion I used a little device I created called the portable ghost portal." he held a device about the size of an car alarm signal you attach to a key chain " I floated around the Ghost Zone for what seemed like an eternity until Technis found me and patched me up so to speak, like I told your father in chess you have to prepare for your eventual defeat." he laughed as he started another round of attacks to which I was able to counter effectively until Vlad managed to sucker punch me into yet another wall.

I groaned at the impact and gasped as something struck my right shoulder, I look at it and see it's Vlad's blade. He sneered at me "Tell me what you cherish, give me the pleasure of taking it away." in a flash I remember all that I'm fighting for, I'm fighting for my father Danny Phantom, I'm fighting for my home Amity Park, and I'm fighting for the one person I love more than life itself Samantha Manson the that I love. With all my strength I pulled the sword out of my shoulder and focused my willpower into my sword activating stage two of my sword it changed shape into a much larger sword, I slashed at him I look him in the eyes "I pity you there's nothing I don't cherish." I said as Vlad launched himself into the air, my sword glowed a golden color and it separated into seven other smaller swords. Vlad stared in shock as the smaller swords surrounded him I flew slashing him and grabbed another sword and repeating the process until I finished with a downward slash and all seven swords hit the ground "Stay where you belong. In my memories." Vlad's cape unfurled, as he floated there "I will never be a memory." then the cape covered him as he turned into red smoke. Thus, Vlad Masters is finally dead.

I flew over to Sam and hugged her as the tears flowed from my eyes the most terrible person that I despise the most is finally defeated, and a part of me was regretting what I have done but Sam whispered into my ear "Its okay you had to do what you had to do and you should not regret it." and my sorrow melted away as I kissed her deeply for a brief eternity we stood there until at last we parted lips "Danni you are going to move to California with me and I'm not going to take no for an answer." Sam said after we broke the kiss I cried with tears of joy "Yes I will." as I kissed her again.

?? POV

I watch as the taxi carrying my daughter and my friend drive away I felt a familiar presence behind me I smirked as my disguise as a taxi driver faded and my familiar hazmat suit appeared "Hello Clockwork I've been expecting you." I said, as he appeared to me in his form he looked at me with a slight sad look in his eyes "Are you ready Daniel?" he asked, I sighed as the taxi turned into the airport "Yeah I'm ready." I said as Clockwork opened a yellowish portal I guess it leads to the gates of heaven "Do you have any regrets?" he asked, I look as Sam and Danni walked into the airport "No not anymore. I want Sam to be happy and now that she is I don't need to hang around. And I couldn't tell her who I was when I saw her when she returned home and to be honest she's done well for herself being a spy and all. I can go now without regrets Sam and I hope that you are truly happy." I said as I flew into the portal the last thing I saw was the plane flying off to California.

_The End_

_Me: How do you like that? A FFVII and a DBZ reference in the same story. Well that's it and coming up the sequel to 9-Tailed Spy so stay tuned._

_As Always Hoody Hoo! _


End file.
